Rules Of The Server
Rules: # Do not cuss # We don't want you to ask others for their gender. This is a game loved by lots of different people and it shouldn't matter if someone is female/male/trans etc. You should also not assume someone is the same gender based on their skin. If someone mentions their gender that's one thing but DO NOT ASK for someone's gender. We WILL be monitoring all chats in game, on TS, and on skype that we are included in. If you break this rule, its a 6 hour jail period per offense. No ifs ands or butts. We just want to uphold a welcoming and accepting game environment without harrasment or discrimination. # Do not use any derogatory language, to include: Racist comments Sexist comments Homophobic comments Any comments that are said to hurt or upset other players # Do not grief, even placing blocks to fix a griefed house is griefing. Did you have permission to do so? If not, griefing. # Do not steal, this is considered griefing. # Do not claim other peoples builds/land/farms/chests/furnaces/doors with Grief Prevention, Towny and/or LWC. # Do not bring drama to the server. This includes relationship problems, home life, school life, politics, or religion talk. # Do not backtalk admins. If an admin screws up, I'll handle it. I don't need kids telling me my admins aren't doing their job because you don't have a damn clue what I've told them to do or how to do it. # Do no troll players, including telling them to run certain blocked commands, demanding exorbitant amounts of money or items, and DEFINTELY don't try to force another player to donate for you. I don't care if you make a deal outside of the server about them buying you a rank for a month of your servitude, but nothing shall be made in game of this nature. # Don't spam as I have an autoban in place for spam. # Don't disrespect guild masters, mods, head mods, admins, or me. That's a quick trip to me becoming your worst nightmare. # Above all else, Admins word is law. The only way it can be ignored is if they themselves break these rules, or I say so. # If you think you're "purchasing" items through the store, you're wrong. Youre donating to keep the server alive, I give out things through the store as a thank you. You aren't purchasing anything. If you get DS2 and later get GS, first off: thank you for your help in keeping the server alive; secondly: your first donation cannot be bartered for something different. You used it, for any length of time. Think of it like toilet paper, once its used, I DON'T WANT IT BACK! Its a THANK YOU for donating. NOT A PURCHASE THAT CAN BE BARTERED ABOUT. # Above any and all things, my word... is undeniable and undisputable. If you donate, I am more than willing to work with you to give you the perks I give out with donations. These are a thank you, not a purchased item. If you abuse it, it can and will be taken away. Probably not permanently, but long enough for you to learn your lesson. I will gladly help a donator in any way possible if you approach me respectfully and not in a demanding manner. Even if its to get your money back (which technically shouldn't be possible because is a donation but I'm a nice guy and know things can get tough irl), just talk to me about it. Let me know whats going on and I'll do what I can. I'm one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet if you treat me nicely and with respect. Guilds: # Guildmasters are chosen to run a guild of people from all aspects of life. They are required to uphold all rules at all times, even enforcing those rules on their members. # When in a guild, you're expected to continue follow the rules posted above and whatever rules your GM sets in place. If there is a rule that contradicts the rules posted above, then ignore your GM's rule and report it to staff. # Guilds are closed from anyone making them, as nearly everyone would want to run some form of a guild. We'd have 50 Fairy Tail's of various spellings and punctuation otherwise. Server Events # One day soon we will have server events. I have a lot of things to fix up and finish before I can properly host an event. Granted we can do build contests but anything else is a bit harder to do. # Currently we have a maze people can play through, we have 2 mob arenas I occasionally spawn mobs at and have bosses set to spawn every so many hours. I'm looking for a creative person to work with me on making boss monsters. Epic Boss Reloaded in case anyone is wondering. Category:Help